Fan Girls who Needs Em!?
by Umi-san and Starcluster
Summary: Sorry I just redid so it's the same as before and this Umi so it's a MIMATO they rock :)


Umi-san: Hiya every body!!!! Here's one of my first digi-fanfics well it's kinda pointless.......But hey it 's me! (:.sigh:. I always tend to make my self sound crazy..) Well here it is !!! Oh ya I don't own Digimon !! It's a Mimato!!!( 

Starcluster: Damn Mimato's damn them to hell!!!!!!!!!! ~SORATOS ALL THE WAY BABY!!!!!!!~

Umi-saan: That was my lovely sister who thinks 'soratos' rock ever body knows that they don't...well on with the show! Oh yeah sorry I just redid this so it wouldn't be to short! I had exams and stuff so there.

~*~*~

It was a beautiful summer day and Matt woke up with a start! "Geez I slept in the guys are goin to kill me!!!" 

Sure enough he was late for his band's secret band practise. Them being secret cause of a certain fan girl who was always there no matter what he did! (:.cough cough Jun:.) But today was different....well that's what he's telling himself! 

He ran to the washroom and gelled his hair to look his best!! (hehehe) Matt ran pasted his father mumbling something about his band Running out the door and making sure no certain fan girl was around. Then he started down the sidewalk the a girl bumped into him *ouch!!!!!!* The girl screamed before landing on her butt. "I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY." A pink haired girl screamed in his ear and ran off. A Matt dazed just wonder happened . "Was that Mimi? Geez I am late." So are favourite Matt ran down street .

~*~

Matt finally made to his band practice. "Man, where were you?" one of the band members said. "Sorry guys but I kind slept in." Matt said in quite voice . "I thought you gonna skip out cause if hair emergency" one of the members yelled. After that all the guys burst out laughing. One of the guys blurted out "Oh I thought Jun found you and chase you out of Tokyo or drag you to her place" "Don't even think that!" Matt said in between laughn' fits. 

With that a knock was heard from the door. All the guys stood silent hoping it was just the wind. (can the wind knock on doors? all well on with the story.) Matt gathered all his courage and said " Who is it?" After a long silence ........"Yo it's me Tai and here to warn you Jun is on her way here with a big group of girls!!!!" "Holy.... we a never gonna get any practice done sorry I am out!" Matt said running out the door with Tai.

After a good two hour run with Tai . Matt stopped "I.....think........ we...... lost.... them" tai said in between breathing. "Wow this is the fourth band practice Jun crashed. I wonder how she found about this one?" "Well.."

Tai said with an innocent look on his face. An annoyed look crossed Matt's face "What'd you do this time Tai Kamyia ?!" "It was Sora's fault I swear !!!" Tai said backing away from the blond in rage. (that sounds stupid !) "Of all the dumb things to do are you asking to get the crap beat out of you and blaming your girlfriend is just plain low" Matt screamed " Are you done with your rant?" "Yeah....I 'm hungry you want to get something to eat?" "Sure!" The two boys where seen walking to the closest restaurant.

~*~

"Man, I finally lost them! " Matt sighed looking into his cup of coffee." I don't think you should be drinkin' coffee this late in the day. I heard it stuns your growth!" Matt just looked at Tai . "It's true this one guy drank coffee all his life and now his so short he gets chase by mice all the time!" "Please shut up just listening to you I know I am getting dumber" "Geez Matt! You should loosen up some more and lay off the coffee." "Yeah Mattie or you'll get wrinkles!" a very hyper and perky voice said from behind. Matt choked on his coffee as soon as heard that voice. It was her!! "Plan Q Tai." "No prob!" Matt and Tai both stood up. At the exact same time before Jun said or did anything. "ON MY GOD LOOK THERE IS A GIANT RABBIT OVER THERE!" she spun around and started to look around. "Where!? Where!? I don't see anything!!" When Jun looked back where the guys use to be their where now where in sight. "Not again!" Jun was left all by herself in the restaurant. Well not quiet all by herself there was the really big bill the guys left for. "Well at least Matt gave me something!"

~*~*~

Umi-san: Sooooooooo what'cha think I am not done isn't that obvious. Well please review I must bet Star face.

Starcluster: Hey it's Starcluster for u'r info and it SUCKED!!!!!!!!!! Mimato's R NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! That's why the show isn't a mimato its Sorato!! Am I right! Am I right!!! * audience applauses*

Umi-san: Sniff......you don't have to rub it in!!! I know I know!! But one day Mimatos will prevail!!! *Louder applauses* 

Umi-san: See ya later Mimi makes a guess appearance in ma next chapter! 


End file.
